Life Sucks so get over it!
by pandapirate
Summary: My teacher always did say that my utter lack of concern for what other people said would get me in trouble. I just never expected it to be the world ending kind.


**Author's Commentary: ****First off I am new at writing so cut me some slack for a bit. But after that bit is over and my writing ability improves drastically, after I overcome a series of hardships, difficulties and yes hopefully graduate from highschool I will accept and consider any constructive criticism to my work. However be warned ye old flamers for I will ignore any and all flames that you set to my work. Yes that is right I will ignore you and watch as my home burns down around me all the while laughing at your idiocy for wasting your lives away reading a story that you don't even like thereby proving that you are completely inconsequential to life the universe and everything.**

**Now in regards to this story itself I must first bow to the 1 possibly 2 readers who may or may not even deign to go so far out of their way as to click on a single link to a story that will awe and inspire you to greater things and deeds and the story I am talking about of course is the one right below this one because if your still reading this than you obviously have way to much time on your hands. But I waylay myself what I meant to say was that I owe you an apology of the deepest magnitude for this puny little chapter that you probably skipped to instead of reading through this. But do not worry after the chapter after the next chapter the chapters will extend to 5000-10000(hopefully) words per chapter as the chapters go on.**

**Now I am fully certain and aware that most of you came here to read the piddling 250 wordish chapter that you will find below and I am now under the obligation to inform you that this thing that you are currently reading is an experiment I am conducting to ascertain the amount of bullshit I can feed to the general population before they go up in arms to overthrow me from my throne of a single chapter of a single story that I have barely started. But onto the front that I will be bestowing this experiment under. This is something that I am calling The Author's Commentary and through this I will put my thoughts on anything and everything ranging from previous chapters(for future reference) to amusing reviews or just things about everyday life. I will be doing the Author's commentary before every new chapter of this story. Yes just this story because I am certain that neither you nor I wish to go through this for every story I write.**

**Well after this very long session, so long in fact that it by far overshadows the prologue itself, I am afraid that I must end this thoroughly entertaing session of The Author's Commentary.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Life is a lot like an untrained dog, It looks all warm and fuzzy but as soon as your back is turned it runs up and bites you in the ass. You do everything you can to live your life to the fullest than something happens that messes it all up.

It's almost as if life wants you to fail at everything you do just to watch and laugh at you as you scramble back onto your feet. Unfortunately most people fail to do that and just give up, they lie down and accept what they believe to be inevitable. The people who don't give up however, people who get up to try and try again until their hands are bloody and their legs feel like their going to fall off. Those who simply refuse to stop moving forward no matter what is thrown at them, now those people are the ones who will achieve everything they set out to do and accomplish, probably.

However I myself never had an interest in dreams because dreaming implies you know what you want in the first place. I guess I never did, even when it was right in front of me, when I could have just reached out and grabbed it. Of course back then I was too stupid to notice.

Now I just want to rest, to sleep, to give up. But I can't cause I've still got a promise to keep and I'm the type of person that doesn't break his word once it has been given.

However after... after maybe I'll get the chance to rest.

Hmm... Now I wonder what that growling noise is?


End file.
